Anything But Paradise
by haleigh91
Summary: The High School Musical gang is stuck on an island. Relationships will be tested, friendships will be ruined. Will this be the end of the gang forever?
1. An Unexpected Stop

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so bare with me. There is no way that I can even begin to explain this story, but it's really awesome. Enjoy! (Oh and I am using Comeback Queen's characters minus Nat.)**

The trip was simple and perfect. It was scheduled day by day, minute by minute. They would be spending 6 nights in Australia and 1 night camping in the jungle. 7 kids (Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and Troy's sister, Emily) plus 1 (Captain Russell, the pilot) equals one week of fun. This trip was going to be amazing, or so they thought.

* * *

"Alright kids, hurry up! We have a long flight ahead of us." The sleepy teens boarded the plane, as Captain Russell helped them with their luggage.

"Sharpay, why do you have 6 bags of luggage?" asked Taylor as she watched her struggle to put it all on board.

"Two for clothes, one for shoes, one for hair products, one for make-up, and one for accessories," Sharpay replied as she counted her luggage. She grinned as the others just looked at her in amazement.

* * *

Finally, 2 hours into the flight, the teens began to become fully awake.

"You know Chad, I think you're so hot," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Oh, in your dreams! I've got my eye on someone else." He glanced at Emily.

"Who?"

"Your mama!"

"Oh come on, Chad, grow up!" Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You know, I only thought that a Sharpay was a kind of a dog. Oh wait, you are!" said Chad.

The small, 8 passenger plane became filled with laughter. Even Ryan, who was laughing, had to add a comment.

"If you think that she's a dog now, you should see her in the morning."

More laughter. Sharpay became mad, as usual, and went to the back of the plane to sulk. Everyone was having a good time, until it happened. The plane was shaking wildly back and forth.

"Haha. Very funny Captain Russell. Straighten up the plane," Troy yelled to the front.

No answer came and the plane continued to shake. Everyone became very nervous.

"Captain Russell," yelled Gabriella, "This is not a joke. Please!"

Silence. Emily decided to go check on him. She made her way through the aisle, opened the door and then-

Everyone in the rear of the plane heard her scream. Emily rushed back and her face was white, like she had seen a ghost.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Troy asked calmly.

Finally, she caught her breath.

"Captain Russell is…..dead. When I looked at him his hand was on his chest. He must have had a heart attack." A look of disbelief came across everyone's face.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to die! What do we do? What do we do?" Sharpay began to hyperventilate.

Ryan's face lit up. "Don't worry everyone. I've been to Flight Academy for the past two summers. I should be able to land it safely."

Ryan made his way to the front of the plane. Everyone began to calm down, somewhat. Emily moved into the seat next to Chad.

"Chadinater?"

"Yes, Emster?"

"I'm scared."

As he pushed the hair out of her eyes, he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry," he said, "So am I." She liked the feeling of him holding her even though it was awkward. A voice came form the pilot's seat, it was Ryan.

"You guys, I see an island. I'm going to try and land on it."

The plane took a sudden nosedive. Everyone began to scream and then-

Darkness.

_**Day 1 Midday**_

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing more soon.**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Hi, it's me again! I totally loved the way that the last chapter ended. I hope that you did too! Well here's more!**

_

* * *

Day 1 Midday_

Troy finally managed to bust the door open. When he did, light flooded the cabin.

"Am I in…heaven?" asked Sharpay.

"No, we're all alive, luckily," Ryan replied as he and the others stepped out of the wrecked plane.

"Man, this thing is beat up! It's a wonder that we survived," Taylor said as she studied the mangled piece of metal. Sharpay, finally realizing that she was alive, rushed over to her brother and gave him a gigantic hug.

"Ryan, you saved my life!"

"No," Chad said, "He saved all our lives."

* * *

After unloading the necessary supplies and their luggage from the plane, they took a break. They were all laughing and having a good time when they heard Sharpay screaming and running toward them. She was looking at her cell phone.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what? We don't have any cell service!"

They all sat there looking at her in disbelief. Finally, they realized the danger. Gabriella was the first to speak.

"No cell service, no calls. No calls-"

She was cut off by Troy.

"No rescue."

* * *

They decided to split into groups. Chad, Sharpay, and Emily would look for food. Troy and Ryan would start a fire, while Taylor and Gabriella set up camp. After Chad, Sharpay, and Emily geared-up, they set off to find some food.

It had been two hours and still no food. Sharpay was beginning to get restless and wanted to go back, but Chad had an idea.

"Can we _please _go back?" All Sharpay did was complain.

"You know, Sharpay, why don't you picture this as a game of hide and seek. The food is hiding and we are seeking them."

"OK!" Sharpay said to Chad's idea. She skipped off and began to lead the way.

"Chadinater, how did you do that?"

"I don't know Emster, but it worked. Well, I guess the idea came to me because I loved to play hide and seek a lot when I was a kid."

"Yes, how could I forget? You used to beg me to play it and finally I would give in. After that, we played for hours!"

They both began to laugh at the memories. Neither of them would admit it, but when they thought of hide and seek, they remembered the last time that they played it.

He was 8 and she was 7. Emily was "it" and the deal was that if she found him, she got to kiss him. Chad hid in the hardest place that he could think of, in a cabinet in the basement. Emily did end up finding him and she got the kiss from Chad-their first kiss. Emily began to blush just thinking about it.

'Yeah, good times," she said as she saw him blush.

* * *

Back at camp, Taylor and Gabriella had finally finished putting up the two tents. Eventually, Troy and Ryan got a fire started. As it grew dark, Emily, Chad and Sharpay came back with backpacks full of fruit.

"Look at all the food I found!" Sharpay bragged. Emily stared at her.

"Uh, you mean the food _we_ found?"

"Yeah, whatever," Sharpay replied.

They sat down and ate dinner around the fire. It was a rather good meal, considering the circumstances. They had bananas, grapefruit, berries, and some other things that they could not identify.

"Oh, I'm so hungry! Give me some of those, some of these, and some of these too," Sharpay said, pointing while she was talking.

"Sharpay, you do know that you're not the only one hungry?" said Taylor, who was getting aggravated with her.

Sharpay just glared at her. Finally, after gathering her food, she went and sat in a lawn chair. Thankfully, they had brought 7 chairs, one for everyone.

Everyone finished their meal in pleasure.

"The s will have this tent and the guys will have that tent," said Emily, who had taken control.

Everyone began to make their way to their tent as it grew dark.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?" Troy said as he grabbed her hand.

"Uh, sure," she replied nervously. She pulled her hand away from his. They sat next to the fire, a true romantic atmosphere.

"I'm just glad that everyone lived through the crash."

"Me too, Troy."

"Especially you," Troy looked at her but she wouldn't look back. He noticed her blushing.

"Um…what about your sister?"

"Oh, yeah, her too." A tear formed in her eye. "Gabbi, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to do whatever it takes to get us off this island and back to civilization."

"Thanks Troy. I'm glad to know that someone cares."

"Yeah, well, goodnight Gabbi."

"Goodnight to you too, Troy"

As they made their way back tot their tents, Troy began to think.

"_This is going to be a long night."_

_End of Day 1_

**

* * *

Well I hope that you liked it. This chapter didn't end in a cliffhanger, but don't worry. Many other chapters will! Please review!**


	3. Follow The Leader

**Hi everyone! It's time for another chapter. Chapter 3 coming right up!**

_

* * *

Day 2 Morning_

The next morning came early, 6:30 to be exact. The sun came beaming into their tents.

"5 more minutes mom. Turn out the lights," mumbled a sleepy Sharpay.

"Uh, Sharpay, it's morning. Wake up!" Gabriella said as she elbowed her.

"NOOO!" She yelled.

"Wow, Ryan was right. You do act like a dog in the morning." Taylor just grinned at her insult.

"Hmph!" Sharpay said in a baby voice.

They all began to file out of their tents. Troy spotted Gabriella.

"Hey Gabbi! Good morning." He tried to grab her hand but she moved away.

"Uh, morning."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's just that Sharpay kept us up all night talking about…well…almost everything."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks."

They all gathered around the unlit fire.

"So," Sharpay said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, we have some leftover bananas, but we still need to get more fruit today," Emily said.

"Why? We're not going to be here that long," said Sharpay.

Everyone, but Sharpay, gave each other a nervous glance.

* * *

Later that day, Troy called a meeting.

"Hurry up! I have to go finish my tan. What's this meeting for?" Sharpay asked.

"I called this meeting because I think that we need a temporary leader. Besides me, who else would like to be it?"

Sharpay's hand shot up.

"Ooh me! Me! Pick me!"

Chad looked at both of them. "Looks like were going to have an election. Alright, we will have it at 6 tonight. No matter who it is, we will stick by the vote."

"Meeting adjourned!" Ryan said.

* * *

Emily rummaged through her book bag until she found it-her notebook. Everyone had decided to use them as diaries. When ever the pressure got to them, they could just whip out their notebooks and pour their heart out. Emily pulled hers out and began to write.

_Journal,_

_This is kind of scary. Being stuck here one this island and all. Not knowing when rescue will come, it just freaks me out. There is only one good thing about being here one this island-Chad._

_Chad is just so…perfect. His smile is golden. I feel like I could melt away when he smiles at me._

_The only thing better than his smile, is his eyes. Those big, brown, puppy dog eyes…ah! I just love them!_

_Whenever he looks at me with those eyes, I feel like fireworks are going off inside of me. Man, I get this tingly feeling inside just thinking about it._

_I know that we have been rivals for the longest time, but ever since that game of hide and seek, nothing has been the same._

_I guess that what I'm trying to say is…that is like him. What's not to like? He's caring, and sweet, and he can be smart…well, sometimes._

_He's my brother's best friend, which makes him totally off limits. Maybe I'll figure out something._

_Until next time, _

_Emily_

Emily heard a voice and hurriedly closed her notebook. It was Taylor.

"Come on, it's time for this stupid election," she groaned.

"Oh, who do you think will win?"

"Hmm…I don't know." She gave Emily a glance.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

They finally made their way to the fire, which Troy had finally gotten started again. Ryan was chosen to be the official counter of the votes.

"Alright, we're going to make this short and simple," Ryan said. "Sharpay, come and tell us why you think that you should be leader."

"Ok!" Sharpay made her way to the front.

"Well, I think, that like, I should be the leader because, like, I'm the smartest one here. I'm also the prettiest. So there." She sat back down after her oh-so-marvelous speech.

"Uh, thank you Sharpay. Troy?" Ryan said as Troy made his way to the front.

"I think that we need a good, strong leader who will help us through everything. One who will stand up and try to get us back home. I think I should be that leader."

Troy sat down and Ryan stood back up.

"Well, you've heard their viewpoints and why they think that they should be leader."

Ryan began to hand out sheets of paper.

"Write on these who you want to be leader. Please think you decision through. Whatever will happen, we'll stick by the vote."

Everyone took a few minutes to pick their leader. They handed their papers back to Ryan and he went off to count them.

"Who did you vote for?" Emily asked Taylor.

"Um…I can't say.'

Finally, Ryan came back.

"Well, do we have a leader?" asked Troy.

"Yes," Ryan paused to clear his throat. "We had one person who voted for nobody. There was one vote for Troy."

"HA!" Sharpay screamed.

"One vote for Sharpay."

"What?! Well then who won?" asked Sharpay.

Ryan began. "We decided that we would stick by the vote, no matter who our leader is. And that leader is…"

Everyone looked at each other.

"…Emily."

* * *

Emily's eyes became wide.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Emily," said Taylor.

"But, why me?" she questioned.

"Obviously, someone thought that you had good leadership qualities," Ryan said.

"Emily," Gabriella began. "You have always acted like a leader. Whenever you and I were paired to do that English project, you completely took over."

Troy sighed. "I guess that you do act like a leader. You are bossy."

"Hey?!"

"Chill Em. I'm just kidding." Troy smiled.

Ryan had one more thing left to say.

"Well, Emily. Do you accept this position as leader?"

Emily thought for a moment. "Yes, I do."

* * *

Everyone ate dinner quietly. They looked around and wondered how this new leader thing would work out. They all knew that Emily was the best person to do the job, even Troy and Sharpay.

Dinner was finally finished and everyone left, making their way to the tents. Then, Emily heard someone call her name. It was Chad.

"Emster?'

"Yes, Chadinater?" She came and sat next to him. The flames of the fire got bigger and brighter.

"Today was a good day, with the elections and all," he said.

"Yeah. I can't believe that I won. I mean, I don't seem like a leader type person."

"Yes you do."

"Well, I still don't understand why people voted for me. I didn't even run. Troy and Sharpay did."

"I voted for you because you're sweet and you take charge in times of need."

"You voted for me?"

"Yes."

Emily turned her head away and smiled. There was a moment of silence.

"Em?"

"Yes-"

She was cut off. The moment that she felt Chad's lips pressed against hers, fireworks went off in her head. It was the first REAL kiss (Chad always said that the hide and seek one didn't count) between them. She loved every second of it. Finally, he pulled away.

"Em, I love you."

"I love you too Chad."

_End of Day 2 _

**

* * *

Now was that a surprise ending or what? I totally loved it! Please, please, please review.**


	4. Why Can't Siblings Get Along?

**HI! Isn't it awesome? I, myself, couldn't believe that Chad and Emily got together. (Well actually I could, because I wrote it) Well here's the next chapter.**

_

* * *

Day 3 Morning_

Emily got up the next morning, still smiling form her talk with Chad. She couldn't believe it. They were a couple.

"Hey Taylor," Emily called, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Taylor said excitedly.

"Chad and I are…together!"

Both s screamed.

"I can't believe it! When did this happen?"

"Last night," Emily said beaming.

"I'm so happy for you!" She gave Emily a hug. Then, they saw Chad coming toward them.

"Oh, I'll go now," Taylor said as she walked to fire pit.

"Hey Em! Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

He gave her a soft kiss and took her hand.

"Let's go eat breakfast," he said. They made their way to fire pit, only to notice that everyone was looking at them.

"Uh, Chad," Troy said. "Why are you holding my sister's hand?"

Chad looked at Emily. "Because…we're together now." The campsite became filled with comments.

"Oh that is so awesome!", "Yay!" and "I can't believe it!" just to name a few.

Troy looked at Chad. "We need to talk…in private."

* * *

"Dude, what are you thinking? Going out with my sister! That's insane!"

"No it's not. Everyone else seemed to think that it was awesome. Besides…I love her." Chad looked away as he said it.

"WHAT? You LOVE her! Chad come to your senses man! This is my sister that we're talking about."

"What has gotten you so upset about this, Troy?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt again." Troy sighed.

Troy remembered the last boyfriend that Emily had. His name was Cody and he was, well, not the guy that Emily needed.

"_The door bell rang. Troy opened the door to find Emily crying._

"_Em, what's wrong?" She didn't respond. All she did was pull up her sleeves. Her arms were covered in bruises._

"_Emily, who did this to you?" Troy asked. Emily did not answer._

"_EMILY! Tell me who did this to you!"_

_Emily managed to sob out a "Cody." Troy became furious. He started out the door._

"_Troy don't!" I can take care of this."_

"_Yeah, it sure looks like it."_

_It turned out that Troy got a broken arm and Cody left town. Forever.**"**_

"Troy, I would never do that to Emily. I love her too much to do that."

* * *

Soon, it was lunch time. Emily sat next to Chad. Everyone was all smiles, except Gabriella who had a weird look on her face. Emily just ignored it.

"Hey Ryan," Sharpay said, "Will you get me a banana?"

Surprisingly, he did. He sat down between Taylor and Gabriella.

"Ryan! Will you please get me some water?" said Sharpay.

Ryan sighed. "Sure." He would have backed down, but he knew that she would have just used the excuse, "I'm older than you." It was true, but only by 10 minutes.

Ryan ran to the well, which they had dug themselves, and got water for everyone.

"Thank you Ryan," everyone said, except Sharpay who was too busy drinking her water.

The minutes ticked by and the campsite was quiet until…

"RYAN! Get me some berries!" said Sharpay without a please. Ryan sat there and thought.

"Uh, Ryan? Did you not hear me? I said get me some berries!"

"No!" Ryan said defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay looked shocked.

"You heard me. I said no!"

"Ryan…I'm 10-"

"I don't care if you're 10 minutes older than me! I am so sick of you bossing me around," Ryan yelled.

"I don't boss you around."

"Yes you do! All of the time. You just don't realize it."

"Ryan, just go get my black berries," Sharpay said stubbornly.

"Alright, you want black berries, I'll give you black berries!"

Ryan went over, grabbed a handful of berries and smeared them all over Sharpay's shirt.

"AHH!" Sharpay let out a hysteric scream. Everyone else simply laughed.

"Go Ryan!" yelled Taylor.

"Sorry Shar, but you deserved it," Ryan said as he laughed.

"Ugh! Ryan, you're such a freak!" She ran back to her tent, crying from embarrassment.

* * *

"Man, that was some lunch we had today," Chad said.

"Yeah it was so funny to see Sharpay like that."

Emily and Chad just laughed. They had went off into the jungle to collect more fruit.

"Can we sit down and take a rest?" asked Emily.

"Sure, Em." He looked at her face. It seemed sad and deep in thought.

"What's on your mind baby?"

"It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm scared. We don't know when rescue will come or how long we'll be here. Chad…what if rescue never comes?"

"If it doesn't, which it will, there will be only one good thing about it."

"What?" she asked questioningly.

"Being here with you," he said to her.

Emily blushed. When she turned to him, he was looking at her with those big, brown eyes.

"Well…um…we better head back to camp because it's getting dark."

"Yeah, I guess," Chad said. He stood up and extended his hand out to help her up. She smiled and gladly took it.

* * *

After dinner, Troy pulled Gabriella aside.

"Hey Gabbi!" he said happily.

"Hi Troy."

"I was wondering if you would take a walk on the beach with me?"

"Um…I'm tired, Troy."

"Please? For 5 minutes? I need to talk to you."

"Fine," she sighed.

As they made their way to the beach, he tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Gabbi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, and I would appreciate it if you me Gabriella."

"Oh sorry…Gabriella."

"Thank you."

He put his hand around her waist. Again, she pulled away.

"Would you quit it Troy?"

"Why? Don't you get it?"

He kissed her for only a quick second, since she pulled away.

"Gabbi…I love you."

_End of Day 3 _

**

* * *

Wow. You probably figured that this would happen, but you didn't expect Gabriella to act that way. You'll find out later why she does.**


	5. Is It Over?

**Hello. It's time for another exciting chapter. When you read the title you probably started freaking out, but don't worry. I would tell you more, but you just have to read this chapter yourself.**

_

* * *

Day 4 Morning_

Gabriella woke up the next morning still in shock. She decided to write in her journal while everyone slept.

_Journal,_

_I'm just so confused right now. Why did Troy hold my hand last night? Why did he kiss me? He even said that he loved me! I just don't know what to do._

_I mean, I don't even like him. Can't he tell? I guess that I could show my feelings a little more. I just don't know how they can't tell that I like-_

"Morning Gabriella," said Emily as she woke up. Gabriella closed her notebook. She decided to finish it later.

"Oh, morning," she said to Emily.

"Where is Taylor?" questioned Emily as she looked around the tent.

"Um...I think that she went outside."

Emily opened that tent's door. She walked a little ways. Then, she stopped in her tracks. She saw Chad and Taylor secretly talking behind a tree.

* * *

Emily looked at them in disbelief. "_Maybe I'll just let it pass,"_ she thought. _"Chad would never do that to me."_

Breakfast was quiet. No one really said anything, even Sharpay. Thankfully, Chad sat next to Emily. _"Maybe I was just overreacting,"_ she thought.

Later, Emily and Gabriella decided to go swimming together. After all, it was a special day. After they changed in their tents, they made their way back to the beach.

"I love swimming. This is going to be so much fun!" said Gabriella.

"Yeah. Oh wait, I forgot my towel! You go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

Emily went to her tent and got her towel. On her way back, she began to think about what had happened this morning. Then, she heard two voices.

"So what are you going to do?" asked a female voice.

"I don't know you tell me," came a male voice.

Emily recognized the voices-Chad and Taylor.

* * *

Emily began to cry. Tears were streaming down her face. Emily saw Taylor walking toward the beach. Emily just hung her head.

"Em baby, what's wrong?" It was Chad. He pulled her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. His big, brown eyes that could melt any 's heart. But this was not the time. Emily began to sob harder.

"Em?" He pulled her into a hug, but all she did was push him away.

"Chad, how could you!"

"What did I do?"

"You cheated on me with Taylor!"

"What? I did not-"

"Save it Chad. I can't trust you anymore. It's over."

* * *

At lunch everyone noticed that Emily was not sitting next to Chad.

"Chad, what's wrong with Emily?" Troy asked him quietly.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"She's your friend!" he whispered.

"Not anymore," Chad sighed.

"What? When and why did this happen?"

"This morning. I was talking to Taylor, trying to get ideas for Em's special day, but she thought that I was cheating on her with Taylor."

"Oh my gosh. Emily needs to grow up!" Troy said quietly. Chad just sighed.

"I'll go talk to her," said Troy.

"No, don't. I want her surprise to be something special."

"Alright dude. Whatever you want."

* * *

Emily went to her tent. She looked around; the tent was empty. Quietly, she began to sob. She pulled out her notebook and began to write.

_Journal,_

_I can't believe what I did. I broke up with the only guy who has ever loved me, Chad. But he is cheating on me with Taylor._

_I know he is! I saw them talking in private…twice. I mean, this was supposed to be one of the most special days of my life. It is every 's dream. Today has not been a dream at all. I think that I've lost the only person that I've ever loved._

_Until next time,_

_Emily_

Emily put her notebook up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark, and after another dinner of fruit, everyone went to their tents. Emily wouldn't talk to anyone. She just…laid there.

"Em, please talk to us," begged Gabriella.

"Come on Emily. You can't stay like this forever," Taylor said.

"Yes I can. Now leave me alone!"

Gabriella and Taylor sighed. Then, they heard someone clear their throat outside.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked.

"It's Chad."

Emily groaned.

"Can I talk to Emily?" he asked.

"Go on, Em," Taylor said. "Talk to him."

She reluctantly stepped out of the tent to face Chad.

"Hey," he said.

"…Hi."

"I know that you are probably mad at me right now, but just listen to me."

Emily sighed.

"Please," he said. "Just close your eyes." Unwillingly, she did. He took her hands. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't. It brought back too many wonderful memories.

They slowly started to advance forward. It seemed like they were never going to stoop. Finally, they did.

"Ok," he said. "Open them."

Emily opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. She could hardly believe her eyes.

There on the beach, a canopy was set up. Surrounding it were dozens of candles. It was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen.

"Oh, Chad!" She barely managed to say. "How did you know?"

"I remember you telling me about it on the plane. You said that you were so excited to spend your 16th birthday in a foreign country."

Tears began to stream down her face.

"Shh..." he embraced her in a hug. "It's alright."

"I can't believe that you did all of this for me."

"I would do anything for you, Emster."

"But what about Taylor?" she asked.

"The only reason that I kept talking to her is so that I could get ideas for tonight. I wanted to make it special."

Emily began to cry. She now felt guilty for breaking up with him.

"Shh. Baby, don't cry." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "You didn't know."

Chad then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handmade necklace. Emily gasped.

"I made this necklace from the most beautiful shells on the beach, just for the most beautiful person."

He put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. He looked at her.

"You look beautiful, Emster."

Emily blushed and managed to get out a "thank you." She was just so…overwhelmed.

"Em?"

"Yes, Chad?"

"There is one more surprise."

"Oh, Chad, you've done enough for tonight."

"No, I haven't." He pushed a button and a song came on over the airplane speakers-16 Candles.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

He put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck.

They began to slow dance the night away. It was a picture perfect moment. Then, he whispered into her ear-

"Happy 16th birthday, Em."

_End of Day 4_

**

* * *

AWW! I just think that that is so sweet! Chad and Emily are just so cute together. Or are they?**


	6. When Secrets Slip

**Hello, hello, hello! It's time for another wonderful chapter. I'm not going to keep you waiting so here is it.**

_

* * *

Day 5 Morning_

It was morning and the sun began to rise. Troy got up and noticed that he was the only one awake. He grabbed his journal and headed to the fire pit.

_Journal,_

_I'm not really a very good writer. I know that a guy having a journal is kind of stupid, but I really need to let out my feelings._

_Why does Gabbi…I mean…Gabriella, not like me? I always thought that she did. We had a great time doing the musical together, what changed? I'll grab her hand and she'll just pull it away. When I told her that I loved her…she just ran way. I have no clue what to do.  
_

_Hope to write again,_

_Troy_

Troy quickly signed his name and put his notebook away, just as he saw the others coming.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?" Chad called.

"I was just…um…nothing," he said.

Troy noticed that Chad and Emily were holding hands again.

"Looks like someone had a good night last night," Troy said to them.

Emily smiled. "Yes, it was the best 16th birthday that any could have."

"So…what's for breakfast?" asked Sharpay.

"What do you think?" asked Ryan.

"Um…fruit?" Sharpay replied.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"Hmph!" Sharpay said as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Later that day, Taylor sat in one of the lawnchairs and began to think. _"I'm all alone on this island, basically. I mean, no one hardly talks to me."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone coming towards her. It was Gabriella.

"Hey…" she said. She sat next to her.

"What's up?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing…well I do need some advice."

"Maybe I could help."

"Alright," Gabriella began. "Troy likes me. Well, actually he loves me."

"And your problem would be?"

"I don't like him."

"Oh," Taylor said. "Why not, he's cute."

"Yeah, he may be cute but…I don't know. I just don't like him."

"Oh," said Taylor.

"I like someone else."

* * *

Gabriella finally left. Taylor just sat there and soaked up the silence. Until-

"Hey, Taylor." It was Sharpay.

"Oh, hi, Sharpay. Aren't you supposed to be getting your daily tan right now?" Taylor asked her.

"Well, actually, I need to talk to you."

"Ok…go ahead."

"Well, I have a problem. No one takes me seriously. They all take me for some joke. I just don't know what to do."

"Why don't you show them? You could start by pulling your weight around here. Maybe you could go to the well and bring water back or something. Talk to Emily about it."

"Ok, thanks, Tay," she said as she skipped off.

"You're welcome!" Taylor yelled.

* * *

It was finally lunch time. More fruit. Ryan came and sat next to Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor. I need your advice."

Finally, Taylor snapped.

"Would people PLEASE quit asking me for advice! They need to figure their own lives out!"

"I just needed some help," said Ryan quietly.

"What am I, your fortune cookie?" Taylor stormed off.

"Boy, what got into her?" asked Chad. Troy responded.

"The pressure."

* * *

Angrily, Taylor made her way to the tent. She went straight for her journal.

_Journal,_

_I know that I wanted people to talk to me but…not that much. I am not a good advice giver and I would appreciate it if they would quit asking me._

_Waiting,_

_Taylor_

* * *

Gabriella looked around the campsite. Troy was alone.

"Hi, Troy," she told him.

"Oh, hey, Gabriella. I didn't see you."

She sat next to him. "I need to talk to you, Troy."

"Alright," he said. "Go ahead."

"Well…you know how you like me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Troy, but I'd just rather be friends right now." Gabriella got up and left. Tears formed in Troy's eyes. Troy thought.

"_I really thought that she liked me. I guess that I was totally wrong."_

Nothing seemed to ever work out for Troy.

* * *

It seemed to be one of the best days for Emily's life. She had the most perfect boyfriend in the world. Everything seemed to be going her way.

Emily decided to get her journal. She wanted to reread what she had written yesterday. She grabbed the journal, opened to the page and began to read.

"…I mean I don't even like him. Can't he tell? I guess that I could show my feelings a little more. I just don't know how they can't tell that I like Chad…"

Emily stopped reading. Suddenly, she realized that this wasn't her journal.

It was Gabriella's.

_Day 5 Midday_

**

* * *

OOH! Cliffhanger! There is nothing else that I can say but cliffhanger!**


	7. Kiss and Run

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me awhile to post this chapter; I've been busy thinking about other chapters. Well you've waited long enough to find out what happens next so here it is.**

_

* * *

Day 5 Midday_

* * *

Tears began to well up in Emily's eyes. How could Gabriella like Chad? He was _her _boyfriend! She was supposed to like Troy! Emily was not sure what to do. But there was one thing that she had to do first-talk to Chad.

Emily grabbed Gabriella's notebook and headed toward camp. She had to show Chad. Suddenly, a thought popped into Emily's head.

"_What if Chad doesn't like me? What if he likes Gabriella? Well, she is prettier. I better hurry and talk to him."_

"Hey, Troy. Have you seen Chad?"

"Um, no. I haven't."

"Oh, thanks."

"Wait…" he said. "Have you seen Gabriella?"

"No, I haven't," she said.

Emily thought, _"What if Gabbi is with Chad?"_

Emily made her way through the dense jungle, looking frantically left and right for Chad. Then, she heard someone.

Emily stepped out from behind a tree, only to find Gabriella kissing Chad.

* * *

Emily felt furious, sad, and scared all at once. Both Gabriella and Chad looked up at her.

"Oh my gosh," said Chad.

"Hi, Ems!" Gabriella said as if she had did nothing wrong.

"Em, this is not what it-" Chad began to say. Emily threw the notebook on the ground and began to run away. Tears were streaming down her face.

Chad began to run after her, but Emily ran faster. He could not catch her. Chad went back to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, see what you did!" he yelled.

"Oh please, Chad. Call me Gabbi."

"Gabriella!" he screamed as he ran off towards camp.

* * *

Chad finally managed to get to camp, even though he was out of breath. Gabriella soon followed him. Troy noticed the look on his face.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Emily…ran…away," he barely managed to say.

"Emily ran away! Why?!"

Chad finally caught his breath. "Gabriella said that she wanted to talk to me. Instead, she kissed me. Emily showed up and saw that whole thing. I didn't kiss her Troy…she kissed me."

Gabriella hung her head. Troy's love for Gabriella immediately turned to hate.

"Gabriella! How could you? This is my sister!"

"Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh sure, did your lips slip?" Troy asked angrily.

"Troy, I didn't-"

"Save it Gabriella. Chad and I are going to look for her."

* * *

Chad and Troy made their way through the thick forest.

"Dude, what if we never find her?" asked Troy.

"Don't worry," Chad said. "We will."

"Well I hate to split up, but why don't you go north and I'll go east?" Troy suggested.

"Sure, but when it gets dark we need to start heading back." Both guys went their separate ways to search for Emily.

"Emily," Chad began to call. "EMILY!"

No answer came.

* * *

The search went on for what seemed like forever. It was beginning to get dark, but Chad was not going to give up.

Suddenly, Chad heard something. It sounded like a girl crying. He went around the tree and there sat Emily covered in mud, dirt, and her own precious tears.

"Emily!" he said. Emily looked up and started to walk away.

"Em, listen to me."

"Why should I Chad!?" she yelled at him.

Every time she yelled at him it felt like someone stabbing him in the heart with a knife.

"Emily, I was not kissing her."

"Oh, well it sure looked like it to me," Emily said angrily.

"She kissed me, Em. I promise. I would never do that to you. I love you too much."

"Prove it."

Then Chad gave Emily a passionate kiss. Emily knew in her mind that she had to forgive him. There was only thing left that Chad had to say.

"There's your proof."

_End of Day 5_

**

* * *

AWW! That is so sad and so sweet all at one time. I just loved the way that it ended. I hope that you did too. Please review!**


	8. When She Fell For Love

**HI! After that last chapter, I don't know what could top it. Maybe this chapter? Well, you'll just have to read and see.**

_Day 6 Morning_

_Journal,_

_I can't believe that I'm saying this, but yesterday was the best and worst day of my life. Thankfully, it ended the way it did. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way._

_I have never stopped smiling ever since Em and I got together for the first time. I figured that we would be together someday, but not on this romantic island._

_I am still in shock from Gabriella liking me. Well, I knew that she was coming on to me, but not that seriously. I'm just glad that Em forgave me._

_The Lovestruck,_

_Chad_

Chad finally put his notebook away and headed to the campsite for breakfast.

"Good morning, Chadinater," Emily called to him.

"Morning, Emster," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Where have you been?" she said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Oh, I was just writing in my journal." They finally made it to the campsite.

Chad saw Gabriella. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him, which made Chad glad. After what she did yesterday, he didn't even want to see her.

"What's wrong with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Oh, Emily caught her kissing Chad."

"Why am I always the last person to know something?" Sharpay went and sat down next to Gabriella.

"You know, Gabriella, what you did yesterday was really mean. Chad and Emily are my friends and I don't want you to mess up their relationship. Everyone is going to be so mad at you today. I wouldn't blame you if you left camp. Well, later!"

Gabriella began to think, and the scary part…was that she knew that Sharpay was right.

Lunch time came sooner than everyone expected. It started to seem like the days were getting shorter. Troy came and sat next Emily.

"Hey, sis!"

"Hi, Troy."

"Em, have you seen Gabriella?"

"Um…no. Actually, I haven't seen her since breakfast."

Troy went into a state of shock. He was barely breathing.

"Troy! Troy what's wrong?" yelled Emily. Everyone began to gather around him.

"Gabriella is…is…"

"Come on, Troy, just say it," Ryan said.

"….missing."

"Oh. That's all?" said Sharpay. "She should have anyways."

"I don't really care for her too much either after what she did yesterday," added Emily.

"Yeah, me too," said Chad.

"I hate to admit it, but what she did was wrong. If I had done that, I would have run away too," Taylor said.

"Well," Ryan said. "Who's going to look for her?"

There was silence. No one was willing to go look for her.

"I will," Troy said.

It was getting darker and Troy didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't find her. Troy kept walking and finally he made his way to a canyon. He looked left and right.

"_Where could she be?"_ he said to himself.

Troy finally looked down into the canyon. The sight shocked him. There, in the bottom of the canyon, lay a lifeless Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh!" Troy began to freak out. He frantically made his way to the bottom of the pit. He shook her body.

"Gabbi. GABBI! Wake up!" he began to screaming. Tears started to stream down his face.

"…Troy?" she said weakly.

"Oh, Gabbi! What happened?"

"I fell and," she winced in pain," I broke my leg." She looked up and what she saw wasn't just Troy. It was Troy, her hero.

"Gabbi, I'm so sorry that this has happened. We need to get you back to camp."

He gently picked her up and began heading towards camp. Thousands of thoughts were racing through Gabriella's mind. The one thought that stuck in her mind was the night that Troy and she were on the beach. She remembered what he had told her.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too," she said quietly.

"I was always hoping you would."

_End of Day 6_

**WOW! I bet that you didn't expect that to happen. Poor Gabriella but at least she loves Troy now. Please review!**


	9. All Our Journals

**Hey! This chapter is a little different from the others. You'll see what I mean when you read it. You get to get into the character's thoughts a little more. I hope that you like it!**

_Day 7 Morning_

Journal,

Who knew that in just one week, my whole life would change. Before I came on this trip, I never expected for Troy to like me. I never expected that I would like Chad either.

Emily is my friend and I never would have dreamed of doing that to her. One week ago, I didn't know that an accident could change your love for someone. It did for me.

I do have a broken leg now, but it took one to make me realize how much Troy really loves me. It's a good thing that I love him back.

Yours truly,

Gabriella

JOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournal

Journal,

This week has been nothing but excitement and pain. I still can't believe that I stood up to Sharpay. At home, I never would have done that.

Island life changes everything. It changes the way you think, feel, and act. People here have to work together. If we don't, we won't survive.

Who knew that we would all pull our weight around here, even Sharpay. Maybe this is a turning point for her…oh, who am I kidding?

Later,

Ryan

JOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournal

Journal,

Love. A four letter word that means everything to me. Most people say that kids are too young to love anyone. I would just like to say, that they are wrong.

At this point in time, Emily is the love of my life. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did. I wouldn't trade her for anyone or anything in the world.

If you've never loved someone or have never been loved, then you don't know what this feels like. Love is too powerful of a word to describe.

Love bonds and brings people together, just like it did Emily and me. I pray that our love lasts forever and never fails.

The Lovestruck,

Chad

JOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournal

Journal,

Yesterday was amazing, even though Gabbi got hurt. Ever since I told her that I loved her and she left me one the beach, I thought that she hated me.

Now I know what Chad is feeling for Emily, love. Gabbi is just simply…amazing. I don't know what I would do without her. She is all that I have ever wanted.

I hope that when we get home, if we do, her feelings for me won't change.

Hope to write again,

Troy

JOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournal

Journal,

Even though there are 6 other people on this island, I feel all alone. I mean, Emily has Chad. Troy and Gabriella are together too. Even though they hate each other, Ryan and Sharpay are always around each other.

How can I feel all alone on such a big island? Surely, I could find something to do. I mean, I'm a smart girl. If rescue won't come to us, then I will find a way off this island myself.

Waiting,

Taylor

JOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournal

Journal,

This island is just so…boring. I mean, there is absolutely nothing to do here. Am I the only person who cares about getting off of this island? It sure seems like it to me.

Everyone is so concerned about making this place comfortable. Why can't they just start to get us off of this stupid island?

I want to go home so bad! I want chocolate. I want home and my grand swimming pool, which does not contain salt water like this ocean. I want to go shopping and buy something new.

Most of all, I want my family. I usually don't tell people this, but I really love them, including my brother. I want to be with my mother and father. Maybe, just maybe, we will get home soon.

The Best,

Sharpay

JOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournalJOURNALjournal

Journal,

It's me again. Since I've last written in this journal, many things have happened. Chad and I broke up because I thought that he was cheating on me with Taylor. He was actually planning a sweet sixteen for me.

Also, I found Gabriella kissing Chad. The incident has hurt me the most. I never thought that I could forgive him. Thankfully, I did.

Everyone here has their own personality.

Like Taylor: She's smart, but too quiet.

Ryan: Has excellent leadership skills, but he lets Sharpay control his life too much.

Troy: Natural leader…big ego.

Gabriella: Also smart. She was my friend, until she let her emotions run wild.

Chad: Are there any words needed? No, only one word can describe him…perfect.

And that leaves Sharpay, for which I say: D-I-T-Z!

We each how our own unique style and personality trait. We're all very different. Maybe different will help us get off this island.

Until next time,

Emily

_End of Day 7_

**Yes, this chapter did go through a whole day, but I thought that you needed to get inside their minds a little more. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. Scratch

**Hi! It's time for chapter 10. I got most of the ideas for this chapter from Flight 29 Down, so don't kill me just because I used their ideas. Thanks!**

_Day 8 Morning_

When Taylor woke up the next morning, she knew that something was different. The birds on the island were all gone. The clouds were a dingy, gray color instead of their usual white.

The island was silent. There was a feel in the air that something was wrong. Like something big was about to happen and no one knew it, except Taylor.

"Hello!" Troy told Gabriella as she walked by on a handmade crutch.

"Oh, hi, Troy! I would give you a hug, but," she looked down at her leg, "you know."

"It's alright. I understand," he replied.

"There was something that I didn't get to tell you the other day, Troy."

"What?" Troy questioned.

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're more than welcome," he said as she sat down in a lawn chair.

"In fact," he began," I will get you your breakfast. What will it be?"

"Um… just a banana I guess. And a glass of water."

"One banana and one glass of water coming right up." Gabriella giggled.

"Hey Troy. Hey Gabbi," Ryan said. He was followed by Sharpay, Emily, and Chad.

"Oh, hey," said Gabriella.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Sharpay. Gabriella gave her a you-know-what-we're-having look.

"Oh…never mind," she said quietly.

The day seemed pretty quiet. Well, except for when Sharpay found a lizard in her tent. All was going well and soon it became lunch.

Chad handed Emily a banana. "I am so sick of bananas," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Chad said as he gave her a quick hug. "When we get home, I promise to carry you to the fanciest restaurant in town."

"Luvure de France?" she asked.

"Ok, the second fanciest restaurant in town."

"O' Rileys?" Emily questioned.

"Maybe we'll just go get a burger and a milkshake." Emily laughed.

"Ok, sounds good to me," she said.

"Hey Em. Hi Chad," Troy said.

"Hi Troy," Emily and Chad said in unison.

"Has anyone seen Taylor?" asked Gabriella.

"No," said Ryan. "I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Oh, I last saw her in the tent. She said that she was doing some type of calculation," said Emily.

Taylor suddenly came running to the camp site. She was completely out of breath.

"Taylor. What's up?" Ryan asked concernly.

"There's a hurricane coming."

Everyone was in shock. They knew that something was wrong but they didn't know what. How could they survive a hurricane?

"Oh my gosh," Emily said. "Well what do we need to do?"

"How soon will it be here?" asked Sharpay.

Taylor looked up at the sky. "In about an hour. We need to buckle down the tents first. When the storm comes, we all need to be in one tent."

Everyone began to panic.

"Calm down," Taylor said. "I used to live in Miami when I was younger, so I know all about hurricanes."

"Thank gosh! You know, I didn't want to, like, die," Sharpay said.

"Well, Taylor, what else do we need to do?" asked Troy.

"Alright," she began, "Chad and Emily need to go get more food. Put them in the tent when you're done."

"Alright." Chad and Emily left.

"Ryan and Troy, I want both of you to go get more water from the well. Be sure to purify it too," Taylor said as they left.

Taylor turned to Gabriella. "Gabbi, I need you to help me put down the tents if we're going to ride this storm out."

Taylor and Gabriella began to leave.

"Wait!" Sharpay called. "What do I do?" Taylor thought a moment.

"Um…don't freak out."

Everyone finally met back at the tent. The sky was getting much darker and the wind was picking up.

"Alright, everyone get in," Taylor ordered. Everyone gathered in the crowded tent.

"Ow! Someone stepped on my foot!" yelled Sharpay. Everyone finally settled down.

"You know, it's way too crowded in here and it smells like stinky gym socks," Sharpay complained.

"_Please_ quit complaining Sharpay. We all feel your pain," said Emily.

"Now what do we do?" asked Gabriella to Troy.

"We wait."

Even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon, everyone fell asleep. They all began to wake up two hours later.

'Hey, Taylor. Wake up, the storm is over!" said Sharpay. She began to unzip the tent. Taylor finally woke up.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" asked Taylor as she saw her getting out of the tent.

"The storm is over!"

"No!" Taylor said as she pulled Sharpay back into the tent. "We're only in the eye of the hurricane."

"What's that mean?" asked Troy. Everyone was now awake.

"The worst is yet to come."

Three hours later, after being beaten and battered by the harsh winds, the storm was finally over. The gang stepped out of the tent to find fallen down trees all around them.

"Wow," was all the Gabriella could say. Everyone headed to the beach. They looked at the plane.

"Oh my gosh," said Sharpay. The wings of the plane were missing and the door had fallen off. It looked like one of those planes that had just went through battle.

"So, now what do we do?" asked Emily. Troy went and picked up the door. He stuck it deeply into the sand.

"We start from scratch."

_End of Day 8_

**Well, that chapter was so…depressing. It was very cool how everyone worked together. You may not believe it, but this was going to be the last chapter. Instead, I decided against it and I am currently working on chapter 15. Hope you like it and please review!**


	11. Whatever Will Be, Will Be

**Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_Day 9 Morning_

Journal,

Yesterday was just…shocking. I mean, none of us suspected that a hurricane was coming. We had never been through one; we didn't know what to do. It's a good this that Taylor was here.

She saved our lives, all our lives. If she had not been here, then we would have died. She knew exactly what to do. Usually, she gets on my nerves because she's being little miss smarty pants, but yesterday, her smartness came in handy. Thank goodness for Miami.

Later,

Ryan

Ryan slid his notebook into his backpack and headed to the camp site for breakfast. Along the way, he had to climb over trees that had yet to be cleaned up.

"Hey guys!" Ryan said.

"Hi Ryan," said Troy.

"You know," said Ryan, "we really need to finish cleaning up those trees."

"Yeah, he's right. Why don't-" Emily was cut off by Taylor.

"Why don't Chad, Troy, and Ryan go do it after breakfast?"

"Um…" said Ryan.

"Good," Taylor said. "It's settled then."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After breakfast, Emily sat next to Chad, who was sitting in a lawn chair.

"Hey, Chad. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Ems. What's on your mind? Wait, you're not going to, like, break up with me are you?"

"No, Chad. It's just…" she sighed.

"What?" he said. She began to cry.

"Emily, what is it?"

"It's just…Taylor keeps tuning me out and she's completely taken over _my _job."

"Em, shh…" He embraced her in a hug as she began to sob harder.

"I'm just scared that everyone is going to want her to be the leader instead of me."

"Em, you're the perfect leader. No other person on this earth…well this island…can take your place."

She smiled a weak smile and he kissed her forehead.

"Emster, don't worry about it."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Emily felt kind of relieved after her talk with Chad, although a part of her was still unsure. She headed to the tent and pulled out her notebook.

Journal,

I'm very scared. Ever since the hurricane, Taylor has taken over. She thinks that she's leader, which she's not. I am the leader.

She may be smarter than me but I'm still a better leader. I know I am…well, Chad told me that. The only reason that she's doing this is for attention. She gets on our nerves enough already, so why would we want to make her leader?

Until next time,

Emily

She put her notebook up and a tear slid down her face.

"_What if Chad is wrong? What if they all want Taylor to be the new leader?"_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was soon lunch time and everyone gathered around the dead campfire.

"Let me guess. More fruit?" said Sharpay.

"Unfortunately," sighed Emily.

"Hey," said Chad as he sat next to Emily. He gave her a soft kiss, something that he hadn't done in awhile.

"So how are things going with Taylor?" he asked.

"Well," she thought. "She hasn't started acting like that yet, but when she does, it won't be pretty."

"You're telling me." They both laughed.

"Hey Emily," called Taylor. "Will you _please _get me some water? I'm really thirsty."

"Um…" She looked at Chad. "Sure." She started to make her way to the well. Back at the camp site, she could still hear Taylor ordering others around.

"Ryan! Will you please go get me a banana?"

Emily just shook her head.

"_Man, she is bossy. She is even worse than Sharpay,"_ Emily thought.

Emily got the water and headed back to camp. When she got there, it wasn't a pretty sight just as she had expected.

"Troy," Taylor said. "Will you go get me some grapefruit?"

Gabriella finally couldn't take it any longer.

"No, he's not!" she yelled. "If you want something, go get it yourself!"

"You have been way too bossy lately and we're sick of your junk," Ryan chimed in.

"But I was just trying to help be leader," Taylor said.

"That's Emily's job, not yours. And you better not boss my girlfriend or any of us around again," Chad said.

"Or what?" she asked. "What are you going to do? Vote me off of the island?"

"No. We will make your life miserable," said Troy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Man, was that an exciting lunch or what?" asked Troy. He came and sat down next to Gabriella, who was on the beach tanning.

"I know! I just couldn't take her bossing us around anymore."

"She must have thought that since she helped in the storm, it automatically made her leader."

"Yeah, I guess," Gabriella said. She smiled and Troy passionately kissed her.

"Eww, get a room!" said Emily as she walked up. Both Troy and Gabriella just laughed.

"Sorry, Em. What's up?" asked Troy.

"Oh, nothing. Have you guys seen Taylor? I wasn't looking for her, I just haven't seen her."

"Um…no I haven't," said Gabriella.

"Me either," Troy said.

"Oh, well I'll go check in the tent. She may be there." Emily skipped off to the tent.

When she got there all she saw was a note. It read:

_Everyone,_

_I am extremely sorry for bossing you all around. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to be accepted. I am going to travel across the island. Please don't come looking for me._

_Taylor_

Emily was shocked. First her, then Gabriella and now Taylor. What was going on? Emily did know one thing for sure. She had to look for her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was growing darker and darker by the minute. Troy decided to go ahead and make the fire. When he got there, he discovered a note.

Everyone,

Taylor has run away. I am going to look for her.

Emily

"Oh my gosh," Troy mumbled under his breath. "Not again. Chad, CHAD! Everyone come here quick!"

Chad came running to the camp.

"What is it Troy? What's wrong?" Chad asked him.

"It's Emily. Taylor ran away and now Emily is gone to look for her," said Troy.

"How do you know?" asked Chad. Troy handed him the note.

"Taylor has run away," Chad read, "I am going to look for her. Yep that pretty much says it right there."

"It's getting dark. We better go," said Troy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Because it was so dark and raining, everyone decided to split into groups of two. Troy and Chad, Ryan and Sharpay, and Gabriella was waiting back at camp.

"Gosh, doesn't this scene feel familiar," Chad said to Troy.

"Amen," Troy said.

Chad looked over to the right and there lay Emily. Her head lay on a rock, which she must have hit.

"Emily, EMILY!!" Chad yelled as he turned over her lifeless body.

_End of Day 9_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha. But I just need to tell you one thing. Emily did NOT die. She just simply slipped and hit her head on the rock. Please review!**


	12. Memories Eventually Fade

**Hi! I am sure that after that last chapter you are ready to read more. So, I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer. Here it is.**

* * *

_Day 10 Morning_

The next morning came and no one had left Emily's side, especially Chad. She still lay there unconscious. Turns out that Ryan and Sharpay found Taylor.

"Come on, Emily. Wake up," said Chad who was pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry, Chad. She'll be alright," Taylor said.

"You just need to shut up because this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!" yelled Chad.

"Chad," Troy said he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think that you need some sleep."

"No," he said. "I'm not leaving her side."

* * *

Two hours passed by. To Chad, those two hours seemed like two years. Emily had not moved at all.

"Oh god, please wake up Emily!" yelled Chad. He began to cry.

"Emily _please _wake up!" he continued.

"Chad, go get some rest. I'll watch her," said Troy.

"No. I couldn't sleep because of worry."

"You really do love her, don't you?" asked Troy.

"Yes, I really do."

* * *

It was soon lunch time.

"Dude," Ryan said as he handed Chad an orange. "Eat something." Chad simply shook his head no.

"I can't," he said. Ryan sighed. He went and sat next to Troy.

"What are we going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Well, he's not going to move until she wakes up," responded Troy.

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Sharpay.

"Well," Troy said, "when we found her, her head was on a rock. My guess is that she slipped, because of the rain, and hit her head."

"Oh gosh," said Gabriella as she took Troy's hand.

"I can't believe that this is my fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. Stupid, stupid me," Taylor said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Ryan.

"Troy! TROY!" Chad began screaming.

"Chad, what is it?" asked Troy as he jumped up.

"She's waking up!"

* * *

Everyone rushed over to Emily. Just as they got there, her eyes slowly started to open.

"Mom?" she asked weakly.

"Mom's not here, Emily. Don't you know where we are?" Troy asked.

"No." She tried to sit up but she fell back down.

"Alright, baby. Take it easy," Chad said.

"Why did you call me that?" asked Emily.

"Call you what?"

"Baby."

"Um…well because you're my girlfriend, Emily."

"Well," Emily said, "if you're my boyfriend, then what's your name?"

Chad's eyes grew wide. "You mean, you don't know who I am?"

"Um, no. I don't know any of you."

* * *

"Well," Gabriella said, "do you know your name?"

"Well everyone keeps calling me Emily, so I guess that is my name."

"Oh god. Emily please," Chad said as he grabbed her hand and tears threatened his eyes, "please remember."

"Remember what?" she asked.

"Everything!"

"Um, Chat."

"It's Chad."

"Whatever. Look, I can't remember anything. I don't know why I'm here or who you all are."

"Could you try and guess our names?" asked Taylor.

"Alright," Emily turned to Sharpay. "Amber?" she asked.

"No, Sharpay."

"What kind of name is Sharpay? Isn't that a type of dog?"

Sharpay's mouth hung open. "Hmph!" she said.

* * *

After lunch, Chad would not move from his lawn chair. He was in shock and under tremendous pressure. His head was help in his hands.

"Hey, man," Troy said as he sat next to him.

"Hi, Troy."

"You worried?" asked Troy.

"Well aren't you? I mean, your sister didn't even know who she was. She didn't know us."

"I know. I'm scared too."

"She has completely lost her memory. She can't remember anything, not even me." Chad sighed.

"I'm sorry, man."

"This never would have happened if it wasn't for Taylor. It's all her fault!"

"Look, Chad. Taylor said that she was sorry. She didn't mean for Emily to go after her."

"But she did. You know Emily; she is always trying to do the right thing. Taylor knows that, too. Gosh, Taylor can be so stupid sometimes!" Chad began to get very aggravated.

"Um, Chad?" It was Emily. She had finally gotten up and made her way to the campsite.

"Emily. Uh…sit down," Troy said.

"It's Troy right?"

"Yes. I'm your brother."

"Oh, well can I talk to Chad alone?"

"Sure," Troy said. He left to go find Gabriella.

"Hey, baby, how are you doing?" Chad asked her.

"Good, I guess. But my head's still a little sore."

"You still don't remember anything?" Chad asked her

"No," she said softly as she shook her head.

"_Maybe I can help her remember," _thought Chad. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Nothing."

_End of Day 10_

**

* * *

Poor Emily; poor Chad. It's so depressing. It's so sad that I don't want to write anymore. Sorry, you'll have to make up your own ending. No, I'm just kidding. I'll write TONS more for you guys. Review!**


	13. Remember When

**Hello, hello, hello! It's chapter time! Now, this chapter is a little different but that's why I like it.**

_Day 11 Morning_

Chad woke up from a night of little sleep. He couldn't stop worrying about Emily. Then, an idea struck him like a bolt of lighting.

"Troy! Troy, wake up! I have an idea," Chad said as he pushed Troy.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"If Em won't remember herself, maybe we can help her remember."

"How?" asked Troy. A grin came upon Chad's face.

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Chad told everyone else the idea. They loved it and went to work immediately. Soon, they were done.

At lunch time, Chad stood up and cleared his throat.

"Emily, would you please come here?"

Emily stood up and made her way to where Chad was standing. When she got there, Chad handed her six letters.

"What's this?" she asked.

"They are remember whens from all of us," said Chad. Emily smiled and opened the first letter.

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Emily,

Do you remember when we used to be playground rivals? Or when you taught me how to dance? How about last year when you beat me out in the musical? Good times! I hope that you remember soon!

-Sharpay

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Hey Ems!

I just thought that I would try and help you remember, too. Do you remember when we were little and you thought that I was weird? (Where would you get that idea?) Do you remember when I secretly taught you how to dance? There was also the time that you tutored me in Algebra 2 last year. These are all great memories, but they are nothing if you can't remember them.

-Ryan

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Emily,

I know that I just moved here a year ago, but we have still had many fun moments together. When I first moved here, you were the nicest person. You made me feel loved. Do you remember the time that my parents divorced? You were the only person there to comfort me. How about that musical? Before it, you calmed me down and helped me to perform my best. I know that I have been mean to you lately, but I hope you will forgive me.

-Gabriella

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Ems,

This is all my fault. If I had no ran away, you would not be in this situation. Do you remember when we had our first fight over a boy? (Yes, it was you, Chad!) What about the time that I actually needed your help in math? Or last year when we won the Scholastic Decathlon? (You were smarter than I thought) I hope that these memories come back to you because they are too precious to forget.

-Taylor

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Emily,

You're my little sister. That means that we have had more memories together than anyone can count. Here of some of the more memorable ones. Do you remember when I taught you how to ride a bike? In 5th grade there was this horrific storm. Do you remember being scared and me being there for you? What about the time that Cody gave me a broken arm? Surely, you remember that. We all know that someday you'll get your memory back. I just hope it's soon.

-Troy

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Emster ,

There is no one on this earth that I care about more than you. That is one thing that you should remember. I will try my hardest to restore your memory as best I can. Do you remember the time that I thought that you had cooties? Man, was I crazy then. What about our first kiss during the game of hide and seek? How about last year when I took you to the dance because no one else would? Em, I love you so much. Every time you can't remember anything…it scares me. I'm just so afraid that you'll never remember anything at all. Em, I would do anything for you. So please do one thing for me. Remember.

-Chad

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

Emily closed that letters and started to cry. Tears slid down her face.

"Emily," Chad said. "What is it?"

"It's just," she paused, "these letters are so sweet."

"It's because we care about you," said Troy.

"All of us," Taylor said. "Even me. I know that you probably don't remember, but I'm the reason that you can't remember anything."

"Oh…really?" asked Emily.

"Yes. It was all my fault and I'm truly sorry."

"It's alright," Emily said.

"So," Chad said. "Do you remember anything?"

Emily thought really hard for a moment.

"You guys, I'm sorry, but I don't."

_End of Day 11_

**I feel so sorry for Emily. I bet it 's hard being lost and confused. (Well, never mind. I do know how she feels. I'm always confused) Oh by the way. The first event in the letters are from preschool. The second event is in middle school and the last event is from a year ago. All of these apply to everyone except Gabriella. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	14. Love Makes It All Better

**Hi everyone! I bet that you guys want to know sooo bad what's going to happen to Emily. Will she get her memory back? Will everything get back to normal? You'll find out in this chapter. So, read on!**

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

_Day 12 Morning_

Journal,

This is totally scary. I'm just so worried about Emily. She's my sister. Why wouldn't I be worried? I have seen this stuff on TV. The person doesn't get their memory back instantly. It takes time. Most of the time, no one can help bring that person's memory back. It usually comes back on its own. I just hope that it's that way for Emily.

Hope to write again,

Troy

Troy sighed and put his notebook up. He really was worried about Emily. Without technology, it would be really hard to get her memory back. Troy, on the other hand, was going to make a way.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"Hey, sweety. How you doing?" asked Chad as he kissed Emily on the forehead.

"Um…fine I guess," she said nervously. Emily was still very unsure about the whole dating thing with Chad. Of course, she couldn't remember anything so it really didn't matter.

"Alright, that's good. Well, have you been having headaches? Or have you gotten dizzy-"

"Chad. I'm fine."

"Ok. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried about you."

"Everybody is. I didn't mean for everyone to get like this."

"Emily, it's not your fault," said Chad.

"Good," she said. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Fruit," Chad said with a sigh.

"Again? That's what we had yesterday."

"Em, that's what we've had for the past 12 days."

"Well, I wouldn't know then, now would I?"

"I'm sorry, Emily. I forget sometimes."

"Me too."

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella said as she gently sat down. She placed her crutches on the ground.

"Hi, Gabbi. How's your leg doing?"

"Better. How's Emily?" she asked worriedly.

"Not any better. She still can't remember anything. I'm worried about Emily, but Chad is the one that I'm really worried about."

"Me too, hugely."

"So what do we do?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," she replied softly.

"Well, we need to figure out something before Chad loses his mind." Both of them laughed and Gabriella sighed. They both knew that they had to help Chad.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

The day passed by as normal as ever. Everyone was calm and Chad seemed a little better. Everyone still knew that he was worried. Soon, it was dinner.

"Hey, Emily," Taylor said.

"Um, hi…Anna?"

"No. Taylor."

"Oh, sorry. It's still taking me awhile to learn everyone's name."

"Hey Emster!" Chad came and sat next to her.

"Hi, Chad. You know, you're name is the only one that I've remembered so far."

"Oh really? Well after dinner is over, can I talk to you…alone?"

"Sure," she said.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

Dinner was soon over and Emily was as nervous as ever. She sat down next to the fire and waited for Chad.

"Hey," he said and she jumped.

"Oh, Chad. You scared me."

"I'm sorry baby," he said as he put his arm around her.

"So…" she said nervously. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I know that you're sick of everyone trying to get your memory back but I want to try again."

"Uh…sure."

"Close your eyes and turn around," he told her. She did so and then felt something around her neck.

"Alright," he said, "open." When she opened her eyes and looked down, she was shocked. It was a beautiful shell necklace.

"This is the necklace that I gave you for your 16th birthday."

"Oh, Chad. It's beautiful!"

"I just thought that it might help you remember."

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

Two hours had passed by and they were still talking. Chad had sat down near the fire and put his head and rested her head on his chest.

"Chad?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, Em?"

"Do you thing that we'll ever be rescued?"

"I have no doubt in my mind."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just that when I look at this island and look at you, I feel something. Like, we're not meant to be here."

"I kind of know what you mean," she said. Emily sat up and looked at him. Chad gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you, Emster."

She looked down. "I wish that I could say the same thing."

"I just want you to remember so badly. I miss you telling me that you love me. It just hurts for me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry, Chad. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble," she said as she looked down again. He put his hand underneath her chin and pulled it up.

"Emster, it's not your fault." He gently kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Chad." She put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"AWW!" Emily woke up the next morning to find everyone looking at Chad and her.

"How did I get here?" asked Emily.

"You feel asleep here with me last night," Chad said.

"I did?" she asked. Chad and Troy began to get worried.

"Em, what's the last thing that you remember?" asked Troy.

"Looking for Taylor in the woods. She had ran off and I went to find her."

"Emily, what's my name?" asked Taylor.

"Uh, Taylor," she said, as if it had been a stupid question. Everyone immediately started screaming.

"Emily you're back!" yelled Chad. She was surrounded by everyone hugging her.

"What's wrong with you people?" she asked.

"You had lost your memory for 2 days!" said Troy.

"Really?"

"Yes!" said Gabriella.

"Well, I guess there's no place like home."

_Day 12 Morning_

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please tell me how you feel and you responded to Emily getting her memory back. I would love to know! Thanks!**


	15. Forbidden Kiss

**HI! It's chapter time! The last chapter had a really great ending and I got many happy reviews. Too bad that it won't me that way at the end of this chapter.**

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

_Day 12 Morning_

Journal,

This morning has been…amazing. Thankfully, when Emily woke up this morning, she remembered everything. I am finally guilt-free! I felt so bad about making her lose her memory. I'm glad that all this is over with. Maybe things will finally get normal around here. Maybe there won't be any drama, love, or anger. Yeah, right!

Waiting,

Taylor

Taylor smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she headed back to the camp. She was hoping that nothing else had would happen today.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"Hey Emster!" Chad said to Emily. He came and sat down next to her.

"Hi Chadinater," she said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. I've just been thinking.'

"About what?"

"Well, I've had this idea but it might seem kind of crazy."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"Ok," she said, "but you can't tell anyone because I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright," Chad said. He took a bite of his banana.

"Aren't you sick of bananas?"

"Emily, you're getting off subject."

"No, I'm not. My idea is that we go fishing."

"Em, that's brilliant!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes! I don't know why I didn't thing of it before."

"Well, we can go do it now if you want."

"Sure," he said as they went off to make fishing poles.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"Lunch time!" yelled Gabriella. Everyone came running up and found a place to sit.

"Where's the food?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know. Emily and Chad left an hour ago. They should be back by now," said Troy.

"Hey everyone," Emily said as she entered the campsite.

"Where's the fruit?" asked Taylor.

"There isn't any," said Emily with a smile.

"What? So we're going to, like, starve?!" asked Sharpay.

"No, but we could eat these," Chad said. He held up 5 fish.

"Chad! How did you do that?" said Troy in amazement.

"We went fishing. It was all Emily's idea." Emily was soon surrounded by people hugging and thanking her.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Up with fish, down with fruit!" yelled Sharpay. Everyone just stared at her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just sick of fruit."

"We all are, but not anymore," said Troy.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"Later that day, Emily was sitting at the campsite alone. Chad came and sat next to her.

"Hey, Em. That really was some lunch. It was much better than fruit."

"I know! I'm not really much of a fish person, but that was really good," Emily said.

"Yeah. I knew you would think of something." He kissed her on the forehead. "That's why you're the leader."

"Thanks, Chad."

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

It was beginning to grow dark, so Troy went ahead and started the fire. Everyone sat around and began to eat.

Taylor took a bite into her fish. "Man, this is really good."

"Much better than fruit," said Ryan.

"Glad I could help," Emily said. Her face was beaming from excitement. She couldn't believe that _she _had thought of this. She had made everyone's day.

The dinner continued along in silence. Everyone was too busy eating to talk. Soon, it was over.

"Hey, Em, let's take a walk on the beach," suggested Chad.

"Sure," Emily said. After they left, Taylor decided to go show Ryan something. It was now only Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay.

"Troy, I think that I'm going to go to bed. I'm getting very tired," Gabriella said. She stood up on her crutch and began to walk off.

"So…" said Sharpay. "That was some dinner that we had."

"Yeah. I'm so glad that Emily thought of fishing," Troy said.

"I know! I never would have thought of it myself."

"Me either," said Troy. He looked around. It was a beautiful night. The stars in the black, velvety sky, the moon hanging above, and the fire growing bigger and brighter by the minutes.

"It's such a beautiful night," Sharpay said quietly.

"I know. Everything is so calm and peaceful. Almost like you have to whisper or you'll destroy the balance," whispered Troy.

"Yes…Troy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Shar."

Shar. She liked it when he called her that. No one called her that but her brother, who was a whole different story.

"How long do you thing that we will be here? On this island, I mean."

"I don't know. There's no way to tell really."

"Oh," she said sadly. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He took her hand.

"Don't worry, Shar. They'll be here soon." He realized that he was holding her hand. He immediately let go and blushed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok," said Sharpay. He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were beautiful. They were a shimmering lagoon, blue color. Their lips were getting closer and closer. Soon, their noses were touching.

"May…may I kiss you?" he asked her.

"Troy, you're the only boy who's ever asked me before he kisses me. I like that." They began to kiss passionately and this wasn't a simple kiss. No, this was like the ones in the movies.

"Troy, what are you doing?" The voice came from behind him. He knew that voice. He turned around as he pulled away from the kiss and there stood Gabriella.

_End of Day 12_

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

**I'm so sorry, but I had to. The idea was staring me right in the face. Please review. (Just don't cuss me out or anything)**


	16. We Knew It Was Going to Happen

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been busy writing the chapters that I forget to post them. Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer. **

**

* * *

**_Day 13 Morning_

_Journal,_

_What did I do last night? What was I thinking? I can't believe that I kissed Sharpay! I mean, I love Gabriella. Well, at least I think I do. The worst part is that Gabriella saw us._

_I can't even begin to imagine what she is feeling. I would be angry if I saw my girlfriend kissing someone else. Gabriella is sweet, but there is something about Sharpay. Something different._

_Hope to write again,_

_Troy_

Troy was confused. He had no clue what to do. There was only one thing that he could think of. He had to talk to Gabriella.

* * *

Breakfast went along as usual. The only difference was that Troy was not sitting next to Gabriella. He was going to go sit down next to her but she beat him to the punch. 

"Troy, we need to talk," Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah, we do." He sighed and got up to go talk in private.

"So…" he said, "talk."

"Troy, is this some kind of game to you because I'm not playing?!"

"Look, Gabriella, I didn't mean to kiss her."

"Oh sure. When Sharpay got into the tent last night, you're all she could talk about."

"Oh," he said.

"And she told me that _you_ asked if _you_ could kiss _her_!"

"Gabbi, I just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah right. Troy, I can't trust you anymore."

"Yes you can, Gabbi. I'm sorry!"

"No, I can't Troy!" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I can't be your girlfriend anymore. I'm sorry."

* * *

_Journal, _

_I can't believe what I just did. I broke up with Troy. There was a good reason too. I saw him kissing Sharpay. I thought that I could trust Troy!_

_He seemed so sweet and kind and he really was. I just…I hop that I made the right decision. I really love him and I thought that he loved me back. Maybe I did the right thing._

_Yours truly,_

_Gabriella_

A tear slid down her face and she began to sob.

"Hey Gabriella." It was Emily.

"Oh, Emily. I didn't see you." She quickly began to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Gabriella said softly.

"Gabbi, you're crying. Something is wrong," said Emily.

"I just broke up with Troy."

"WHAT?! WHY?!?"

"Because I saw him…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Gabriella, what happened?"

"I saw him kissing Sharpay."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Gabriella," she said as she gave her a hug. She was going to kill Troy.

* * *

Troy was looking for Sharpay. He found her on the beach. Her perfectly tanned body and her polka dot bikini were just so…cute. Her blonde hair was much more beautiful than Gabriella's. He came and sat down next to her. 

"Hey, Shar."

"Hi, Troy!" She was beaming from happiness of seeing him.

"Um…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Gabriella broke up with me."

"Oh, Troy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. This is all my fault!" She gave him a hug.

"No, it's not. I'm the one who kissed you and I was kind of hoping that we could do it again sometime."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she tilted her head in a confused look.

"Sharpay, would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," she said and he gave her a kiss.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and everyone knew that something was different. For one, Gabriella was not sitting next to Troy. Second, Troy was sitting next to Sharpay, laughing and chatting with his arm around her waist. 

"Did I miss something?" asked Ryan.

"Obviously. I think that my brother is hitting on your sister," said Emily.

"Oh, they're going out. Didn't you hear?" Taylor asked.

"Wait. Troy and Sharpay? Together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" said Emily.

"Yeah," Gabriella said with a sigh. "It's true."

"Well, we all knew that it was going to happen," said Chad.

"We did?" asked Ryan.

"Well, they have been hanging out a lot and Troy has been flirting with her 24/7," said Emily.

They all turned around to look at Troy and Sharpay. He was stroking her cheek softly. Then, he gently pulled her into a soft, yet sweet, kiss.

Emily finally couldn't take it any longer. She got up and went to Troy. "Um…I think that we need to talk."

"Ok, go ahead," Troy said.

"…In private."

* * *

Emily grabbed Troy's wrist and pulled him behind a nearby tree. 

"What the heck are you thinking?!" asked Emily.

"What are you talking about?" Troy said. He finally managed to pull his wrist away from her fingers.

"You and Sharpay! You can't be with her. You two are complete opposites!" yelled Emily.

"Yes, and that's what I like about her. Opposites attract right?"

"Wrong! You two don't belong together. Gabriella is perfect for you."

"Would you please forget about Gabriella! I already have," he said softly.

"Troy, you know that you still love her!"

"No, I don't, Emily! Now leave me alone!"

* * *

Dinner was silent. Emily gave Troy and evil glare when she saw him holding Sharpay's hand. He shot her the same look back. 

"What's up with your sister?" Sharpay asked Troy quietly.

"Well…truth be told, she doesn't want us dating."

"UH! And why not?"

"Well, she says that we're not right for each other," Troy said.

"What?! Don't worry about her, baby. She'll get over it."

"Good," he said as he gazed into her blue eyes. "I hope she does."

* * *

Dinner ended as silently as it had come. Troy stood up and held out his hand to Sharpay. 

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach, Shar?"

She gladly took his hand. "Sure." They made their way to the beach and looked out at the ocean. There wasn't a single rescue boat in sight. For once, Troy was glad. He didn't want anything, not even rescue, to ruin this night.

They took off their shoes and began to walk to through the ankle-high water.

"Well, Sharpay. Do you like ocean water?" he asked her.

"No, not really why-" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Troy had playfully pushed her into the water.

"Oh, you're going to pay for it now, Bolton!" yelled Sharpay as she began to splash water onto him.

They both began to laugh as they sat on the beach.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" said Sharpay.

"I know," Troy said. Again, he looked into her lagoon blue eyes.

"God, you're perfect," he whispered to her.

"So are you, Bolton." He kissed her gently and instantly thought of Gabriella. Inside, he knew that he had to forget about her and there was only one way that he could do that.

"Shar, I love you."

_End of Day 13_

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it folks. Troypay is now official. Hope that you're not mad. I actually hope that you're happy. Please review and express your feelings to me. Thanks!**


	17. Whether You Like It or Not

**Hi! That last chapter was pretty…wow. Whether you liked it or not (hey that's the title of this chapter, teehee) I still hope that you read and review. If you don't like Troypay, just bare with me, in the end, you will be happy. Thanks! **

**

* * *

**_Day 14 Morning-Two Weeks_

Journal,

Today is the two week anniversary of our arrival here. So much has happened in just two weeks. To me, the worst part was when Troy and Gabriella got together. I literally cried when I found out.

Troy really acts like he cares for me and I hope he does. Maybe he is not using me to get over Gabriella. Well, he did say that he loved me. That should count for something, right?

The Best,

Sharpay

Sharpay quickly signed her name as she heard Troy's voice outside the tent.

"Shar, baby, come on. It's time for breakfast," said Troy. She stepped out of the tent.

"Sorry that it took me so long. I was just writing." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go," said Troy as he took her hand. Sharpay loved this feeling. She really did hope that it was love.

They heard someone behind them. It was Emily. Without a word, she walked right between them, forcing them to let go of each other's hand.

'Would you get over it, Emily," Troy said to her.

She turned around. "No, Troy, I won't. Why did you have to go out with _her_?"

"Em, please, don't do this in front of Sharpay."

"No, Troy, it's alright. I'm a big . I can take care of myself," Sharpay said. "Why don't you go on, baby, and let me talk to Emily?" she suggested.

"Alright," he said before he gave her a long kiss goodbye. Emily just rolled her eyes. She knew that he was doing it only to make her angry. Of course, it was working.

"Look, Sharpay-"

"No, you look, Emily. Tory is my boyfriend whether you like it or not. I don't care what you think or how you feel about us, as long as you don't mess with our relationship."

"Sharpay, he doesn't love you.'

"Oh, really? Well, then why did he tell me that he did last night?"

"Troy said that he loved you?" Emily asked nervously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. It's a good thing that I love him back too."

"You two just started going out yesterday! How can he love you already?"

"I don't know, but he does. Just get over it, Em. It's happening whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Chad and Emily watched the waves come up on shore as they lay on the beach. Emily's head was on Chad's chest.

"I just don't know what to do," Emily continued. "They are so wrong for each other. He doesn't even love her."

"Actually…"

"What, Chad?"

"I'm sorry, Em, but last night I didn't even sleep because he was talking about her so much. He even admitted that he loved her."

"Why did this have to happen? Troy and Gabriella were so perfect together," Emily said.

"Not everyone can have a perfect relationship like us, Emster."

"You really think that we have a perfect relationship?"

"Of course," he said.

"Well, how do you know?" Emily asked. He sat up and pushed the hair out of her eyes. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Our relationship is perfect because you are perfect."

"Oh, Chad. Don't say that. You're the one who is perfect."

"Well, I could argue with you about that but I'm not." Both of them laughed.

"Maybe I'll think of something to do about Troy and Sharpay," said Emily.

"Em, please don't mess with their love life."

"Why are you defending them all of a sudden?" asked Emily.

"Because…I…um…I…"

"Wait a minute! You think that they belong together, don't you?"

"Emily, I never said that."

'Yeah, but you meant it!" Emily got up and started to walk away. "Am I the only one who thinks that they don't belong together?!" she yelled.

* * *

Emily sat in her tent sulking. She wished that someone would agree with her.

"Hey, Em." She looked up to find Gabriella sitting next to her.

"What do you want? You're the one who started this!" said Emily.

"Emily, be real. He kissed Sharpay. It's all his fault. I had to break up with him."

"Well sometimes people make stupid mistakes and you just have to forgive them."

"Emily, would you quit it," Gabriella said with a sigh. "It's over."

"So that's it? You're just going to forget about him?" asked Emily.

"Well actually…"

"What is it Gabriella?"

"The truth is…I miss him."

Emily's face looked startled. "Come again."

Gabriella sighed. "I said that I miss him. I… I still love him. It just kills me to see him with Sharpay. They don't belong together."

"That's great! I'm glad that you feel that way. So, now we can go break them up!"

'Emily, no! We can't."

'And why not?" Emily asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because they're so happy together."

"So! It's Sharpay. And Troy. Together. It's just wrong."

"I don't care how wrong it is. They're together whether we like it or not."

"But…"

"No buts about it, Emily. Leave them alone. They will break up on their own time," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emily sighed and thought about the lie that she had told.

Emily thought. _"They don't belong together. Someone needs to do something about this."_

Emily knew exactly who that someone was…her.

Day 14 Midday

**

* * *

Well hope you liked it. Emily is going to be "Little Miss Evil." But I really don't blame her. What's your feelings?**


	18. A Planned Breakup

**Hi! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've just been writing future chapters. Don't worry, you'll thank me later. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

_Day 14 Midday_

Journal,

I am I the only one on this entire island that doesn't think that Troy and Sharpay belong together. Well, they really don't. They have absolutely nothing in common! Well, except for the fact they are both good looking. (Wait, did I just call my brother hot? Eww!)

They totally don't belong together. Troy and Gabriella were much cuter together. Troy had a deeper love for Gabbi and I know it. The good part is that Gabbi still loves Troy. That still means that there is hope. Troy and Sharpay won't be together for much longer. I'll make sure of it. Oops, it's lunch time. Bye!

Until Next Time,

Emily

Emily knew that she was going to break them up and she had the perfect plan to do it.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"Hello!" Emily said in a perky voice as she sat next to Chad.

"Oh my gosh! Is Emily Bolton…happy?" Chad said sarcastically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I can't say why though because it's a secret."

"Alright," Chad said, respecting her privacy.

"So…would you go get me some water? I'm _really_ thirsty."

"Sure, baby," Chad said as he left. Emily looked to make sure that Chad was gone. The coast was clear. She went and sat next to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabbi," Emily said.

"Hi, Emily."

"So, have you talked to my brother lately?"

"No," she said quickly.

"I think that you should. You know, just to become friends again."

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea. Tell him I'll meet him at the beach after lunch."

"Okay!" Emily said cheerfully as she went to Troy. Thankfully, Sharpay wasn't there. She was sitting next to Ryan.

"Hi, Troy."

"Hey, Emily."

"Um...Gabriella wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you after lunch."

"Really?" Troy said happily.

"Mmhm. Meet her on the beach."

"Ok," Troy said. He looked at Gabriella only to find that she was looking back. He shyly smiled and looked away. Emily knew that it was a good sign.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

He looked at her sitting there on the beach. She was perfect. He began to wonder why he had ever kissed Sharpay. If he had not, then he would still be with Gabriella. But it was all over now. Or was it? Troy sighed and went to Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabbi," he said.

"Hi, Troy."

"Emily said that you wanted to talk to me." He sat down next to her; very closely. Their shoulders were literally touching.

"Um...yeah, I do."

"Ok, go ahead," he said.

"Well, I just wanted to say that even though our relationship is over, I still want to be your friend."

"Good, because I feel the same way."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Troy said.

Emily watched from behind the bushed as Troy and Gabriella talked. Everything was going as planned. All she needed now was the girlfriend.

"Hey, Emily. Taylor said that you wanted to see me," Sharpay said as she walked up to Emily.

"Um…yeah," she said. She stepped away from the bushes.

"What were you looking at?" asked Sharpay.

"Um…nothing," Emily said nervously.

"Yeah right," Sharpay said as she pushed Emily aside.

"NO," Emily said. She stood in front of Sharpay, blocking her way. "You don't deserve to see this."

"Oh, whatever!" Sharpay pushed Emily aside again and looked through the bushes. Just as she looked out at the beach, she saw Troy giving Gabriella a long hug.

"Oh my gosh. That jerk!" Sharpay's eyes became filled with tears. Emily smiled an evil grin. When Sharpay looked at her, she put on a sad face.

"Sharpay, I told you that you didn't need to see that."

"How could he do that to me? I thought that he loved me," Sharpay said. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"_Oh, no. What have I done?"_ thought Emily.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry," Emily said as she pulled her into a hug. "Maybe you should talk to him," suggested Emily.

"You're right. I will!"

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

Dinner was quiet; quieter than usual. Troy knew that something was wrong because Sharpay was sitting next to Ryan and not him. Another thing was that Troy was sitting next to Gabriella.

"What's wrong with Sharpay?" asked Gabriella quietly.

"I don't know. She hasn't really said anything to me all day," said Troy.

"Well," she said as she stood up, "dinner is over, so why don't you go talk to her."

"Alright." Troy stood up and sat next to Sharpay.

"Hey, Shar." She looked at him and immediately turned back to Ryan. Troy put his arm around her waist.

"Baby, why are you ignoring me?"

"Get your hands off me, Troy," she said as she pushed his arm away. Ryan stood up.

"I think I'd better so." He began to walk off and left the campsite to Troy and Sharpay. They were alone at last.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her. She looked away. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. He was forcing her to look into his eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I saw you talking to Gabriella today. And…I saw you hug her very tightly." A tear slowly ran down her face.

"Oh, Shar." He gently pulled her into a hug. "We were only talking about how we just wanted to be friends."

"Really? That's all?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, Emily made me think that it was something more."

"Wait, Emily showed you us talking?"

"Yes," she said.

"Oh my gosh. Do you realize what Emily was doing?"

"Um…" She thought for a minute. "No. No, I don't."

"She was trying to break us up."

"Are you serious?!" asked Sharpay.

"Yes, and we're going to give her a taste of her own medicine."

End of Day 14

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

**Well, there you have it folks! Another chapter, with yet another cliffhanger. Don't hate me! Love ya! Please review…**


	19. I Thought You Were Broken Up

**Hey! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'll try and do it more often. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's chapter 19.**

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

_Day 15 Morning_

_Journal,_

_This plan is golden! It is so going to work. I can't believe that Emily would try to break us up. Well, we're going to get her back good! What we are going to do is so brilliant! Sharpay and I are going to pretend to be broken up. Emily will think that she succeded. Gabriella is even in on the plan. We are going to fight at lunch today and Sharpay might even cry! Thank gosh for drama lessons! Pray for the best._

_Hope to Write Again,_

_Troy_

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"Do you notice something different?" Emily asked Taylor.

"Um… no, not really."

"Look at Troy and Sharpay," Emily whispered. Troy was sitting next to Gabriella and Sharpay was sitting next to Ryan.

"Wow. Are they broken up?" Taylor asked.

"I sure hope so…um…I mean, maybe."

"Why don't you go ask him," suggested Taylor. Emily got up and walked to Troy.

"Hey, Troy. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Em."

"Are you and Sharpay broken up?"

"No! Are you crazy? I still love her."

"Oh," she said sadly.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

After breakfast, Emily went and sat down next to Sharpay.

"Hey, Sharpay. I have some bad news."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"I saw Troy kissing Gabriella last night," Emily lied.

"Really?" Fake tears began to come to Sharpay's eyes.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." Emily put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, what do you think that I should do?"

"You should break up with him at lunch today."

"I guess that you're right," Sharpay said as Emily got up and left. As she did an evil grin came to Sharpay's face.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

"So, are we all clear on the plan?" Troy asked Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Good," Troy said, "Then it's show time!"

"Hey, Chad!" Emily said as she sat next to him.

"Hey, baby. You're still in a good mood. I like that." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Me too," she said. She began to look around the campsite.

"Where is Troy and Sharpay? It's lunch time. They should be here by now."

"I don't know. They are sure to be here in a minute," Chad said. He took a bite of his banana.

"Hopefully," Emily mumbled.

"What was that, Emster?"

"Uh, nothing." At the exact time, Troy and Sharpay came into the campsite holding hands.

"Aww!" Chad said. Emily gave him an evil look.

"Sorry," he said. The lunch went on as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, until…

"Troy would you quit it!" screamed Sharpay. He continued to put his arm around her waist.

"Stop it, Troy!"

"Come on, baby. I thought that you liked that."

"No, Troy. I didn't like that or you! We're too different to be together! We're done!" Sharpay ran off into the forest with Troy following.

Emily sat there wide eyed in amazement. She had won. Troy and Sharpay were through!

"Oh, god you're such a great actress," Troy said. He gave her a kiss.

"Well, you're such a great actor!" she said as she gave him a kiss.

"You're perfect!" Troy gave her another kiss.

"No, you are, Bolton!" Another kiss.

"Ok, EWW. Would you two quit it," Gabriella said as she walked up.

"Sorry, Gabriella," Troy said.

"So what did you think of our little production?" asked Sharpay.

"It was…um…good. It seemed so real," Gabriela said.

"Well, it is called acting. What did Emily say?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"After you guys left, she screamed from joy."

"Oh, yeah. We heard that!" Sharpay said.

"And she kept saying 'I did it! I did it!'" Gabriella said to Troy.

"Good. Then our plan is working."

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

After dinner, Emily saw Chad on the beach. She went and sat next to him.

"I can't believe that Troy and Sharpay broke up," Chad said.

"I can!...I mean…yeah, it's sad." Chad gave Emily a weird look.

"You've been acting weird lately. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Chadinater, I'm fine."

"Ok, good," he said. She looked into his eyes and instantly forgot about everything. She gave him a kiss.

"You know," she said as she took his hand, "I thought that having a relationship on this island would be difficult."

"I'd agree. There is no one here to tell us what to do and what not to do."

"Yeah. We just can't let the pressure get to us," said Emily quietly.

"Emster, I would never do anything like that to you. I love you too much."

"Good. I love you too."

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

Emily was happy about her talk with Chad. Having a relationship on a deserted island can be difficult, if you don't know right from wrong. It's a good thing that Emily and Chad did.

Emily began walking to her tent. Just as she got there, she heard a noise from the tent next door. Then, she heard a girl giggle.

"_Maybe I better go check this out," _Emily thought.

When she got there, she noticed that the tent was leaning over. She heard a noise from inside.

"God, you're beautiful," a male voice said. She knew that voice. It was Troy.

Emily finally let her fears go and unzipped the tent. When she did, she found Troy and Sharpay madly making out. Troy was shirtless and on top of Sharpay. Emily could see his hand slowly starting to go up Sharpay's shirt. They didn't even notice her there.

"Um..would you two like to take a breather and explain to me what's going on?" Troy quickly jerked his hand out of Sharpay's shirt.

Sharpay looked at Emily. "Oops. I think we're busted, Troy." 

"I thought that you were broken up!" yelled Emily.

"No! We just pretended to be just to make you mad," Troy said to Emily.

"Yeah, well, you did!" 

_Day 15 Night_

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm**

**Hope you liked it. If not please review and let me know how you feel, but please don't be too angry. Thanks!**


	20. When Friends Fight

**Omg! I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken me forever to update. I really am. Several things came up that made me put this story off for awhile. First, my grandfather died. I didn't have time to even think about this story. Second, I came up with the idea for You're Always There For Me. If you haven't read it yet, you should. It's a Chadly story. Ok, I won't keep you long since I left you hanging them last time.  
**

* * *

Thousands of thought were running through Emily's head as she made her way through he forest to find Chad. Why did they lie to her? Why did they try to trick her? Finally, she found Chad sitting on the beach again.

"Hey!" Chad said. She sat next to him on the beach towel. He then noticed her tear-stricken face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Troy and Sharpay never broke up. They just pretended to be so that I would get mad."

"Oh my gosh, Emily. I'm so sorry!" Chad gave her a hug. He knew that she needed it.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" asked Chad.

"Not now. Maybe tomorrow. I just want to be here with you right now," she said, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Me too," he said as they both closed their eyes.

* * *

_Day 16 Morning_

Chad woke up and looked at his watch. It was 12:00 lunch time. Emily was still asleep, with her head still on his chest and one arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Baby, wake up." Chad shook Emily and she slowly started to open her eyes.

"What is it Chad?" she said sleepily. She gave a long yawn.

"It's 12:00. We've been here all night!"

"Are you serious? Well, we better go find the others," said Emily.

They both stood up and Chad took Emily's hand. She smiled and started to walk. They finally found everyone at the campsite eating lunch.

"It's about time you two showed up!" said Taylor. Tory stood up and pulled Emily away from Chad.

"You sure look happy. Is it because you had such a great night last night with Emily?" Troy asked Chad.

"Man, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw you two cuddling on the beach this morning."

"Troy, we just feel asleep there. Absolutely NOTHING happened!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure of the," Troy said.

"You should believe him, Troy. He's telling the truth," said Emily.

"Mmhm. Like I'll believe him."

"Troy, we didn't do anything!" yelled Emily. She pulled away from Troy and went and stood next to Chad.

"And what makes you think that you can hurt my girlfriend?" Chad said to Troy.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"She told me how you and Sharpay tricked her."

"Well she tried to break us apart!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Troy," said Chad.

"She's my sister. I have that right."

"Yeah, well, she's my girlfriend which takes away that right!"

Troy and Chad kept getting closer and closer, as if they were really going to fight. Emily stepped between them to face Troy.

"Just because you almost had sex with Sharpay doesn't mean that I did with Chad," Emily said as she grabbed Chad's hand.

"Come on, Chad. Let's go"

* * *

After Chad and Emily left, everyone was in shock from what had happened. They were even more in shock about what Emily said.

"Did you really almost have sex with my sister?" asked Ryan.

"Shut-up!" Troy yelled.

"Ooh, nice comeback, Troy. I'm her brother. I need to know these things," said Ryan. Troy just hung his head. He went and sat down next to Sharpay quietly.

"Troy, answer me. Did you or did you not almost do it with my sister?!"

"Yes, I did alright! Now just leave me and Sharpay alone," Troy said. He grabbed Sharpay's hand.

"Come on, we're leaving"

* * *

"Troy, what is wrong with you?" asked Sharpay as she pulled her hand away from his.

"I'm just upset about Emily Chad."

"Baby, they didn't do anything. We went farther than they did!" Troy still remained silent.

"What if Emily had not interrupted us? What would have happened, Troy?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do. Tell me," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I've just been through so much. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"What we almost did last night was wrong. You know that right?"

"I guess. I just love you so much. I thought that you wanted it too," continued Troy.

"That's not what love is. But you still haven't answered my question, Troy."

"What question?" asked Troy.

"If Emily had not interrupted us, would you have went all the way?"

Troy thought for a moment. "Yes, I would have"

* * *

_Journal,  
I can't believe it. Troy said that he was planning on going all the way with me. I thought that he loved me. Why would he try to do something like that? That's not what love is._

_I thought that I could trust him. Being on this island with a boyfriend is so hard to deal with. There is not an adult here to tell us what to do. We could do anything that we wanted and it wouldn't matter. I just don't know what to do._

_The Best,  
Sharpay_

"Hey, Sharpay." Sharpay looked up to find Emily standing in front of her.

"Hi, Em," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"Nothing. I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"If you had not interrupted Troy and me…well, you know what would of happened.

"How do you know that he was going to go that far?" asked Emily.

"Because I asked him. I said 'If Emily had not come in there would you have gone all the way?'"

"And what did he say?"

"Yes. He was planning on it. I thought that he loved me. I should have known better than to trust him."

"He's a guy. Sometimes you can never trust them"  
_End of Day 16_

* * *

**Well, again I want to apologize for taking forever to update. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please, please, please review.**


	21. Mistakes

**Hey! I'm so sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated. I have just been so busy with summer stuff. Well here's the next chapter…**

* * *

"Emily. Em, wake up!" Chad whispered to Emily as he gently nudged her. She sleepily opened her eyes.

"What is it Chad? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have a surprise for you," he said with a wide grin.

"But it's still dark outside and, like, 5:30 in the morning."

"I know. Come on and I'll show you." He helped her up, making sure not make any noise. They didn't want to wake anyone else up. Chad took Emily's hand and they began to walk through the dim forest. They soon arrived at the beach.

"The beach? The same one I've seen every day? Come on Chad, what's the surprise?" she begged as she jumped up and down and then gave him the puppy dog look.

"Oh, no. Not that look."

"You're such a sucker for the look."

"I know. So do you want to know the surprise or not?"

"Please and thank you." Chad then spread out a beach towel. He sat on it and motioned for Emily to sit next to him.

"Come on. What is it?" begged Emily as she sat down next to him.

"Since you have been through a lot lately, I figured that I would do something special for you." He looked out at the ocean's horizon. "We're going to watch the sun rise."

"Aww! Chad, that's so sweet!" She reached her arms around Chad's neck and gave him a giant hug. She then placed her head on his shoulder and looked out at the ocean.

"Gosh. It's so beautiful," Emily exclaimed.

Chad glanced over at Emily. "Yes, you are."

Emily smiled. "That's the corniest line that I've ever heard, but coming from you…I love it."

Chad leaned over to Emily. "I love you, Emily," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Chad."

For several minutes, they sat there soaking in the natural beauty around them. Emily picked up her head and looked out at the horizon.

"What's that?" asked Emily.

"What's what?"

"That!" she said while pointing out at the ocean.

Chad looked out and narrowed his eyes. When he saw what was on the water, his eyes grew wide. Emily looked again and realized what it was. There was only one word necessary for them to say and they said it in unison.

"…rescue."

* * *

Emily started screaming and jumping up and down.

"We're going to be rescued! We're going to be rescued!" yelled Emily.

"Emster, calm down. I'm just as excited as you but don't you think that the others would want to know too?"

"Others? Oh, the others!" **(This** **is one of my favorite lines in this story)** Emily and Chad began running to the tents to find the others. Emily went inside, shaking everyone.

"WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE RESCUED!" Emily screamed. The rest of the s looked at her like she was insane.

"Emily, you must have been dreaming," said Gabriella.

"NO! I'm serious!"

"Em, we know it's going to come someday," Taylor said. "Just not today."

"You guys, I'm not making this up!"

"Well, I believe her," said Sharpay.

"Thanks, but if we want to be rescued we better go the beach and fast!" Emily exclaimed.

"Wait. How do you know there's rescue coming?" asked Taylor.

"Because I saw a boat on the horizon!"

"Ok, now I believe her," Gabriella said to Taylor and Sharpay. The s jumped up and started running towards the beach. They were followed by the boys. Everyone looked out at the horizon and saw the small sailboat.

"Hey, we're out here!" yelled Ryan as he waved his arms wildly. Everyone began to shout.

"Over here!"

"Help!"

"We're alive!"

"Help me before I die on this stupid island!" yelled Sharpay. Everyone glanced over at her and gave her a funny look.

"What? I want to be rescued.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and continued to scream. They looked out and saw the small boat slowly turning. It sped off until it disappeared.

"No…" Emily whispered. Chad came over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to stare out at the empty horizon.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be rescued soon enough."

* * *

The day went by quickly and, for most of the day, everyone remained silent. Soon, dinner was over. Troy came and sat next to Sharpay, who was sitting next to the campfire.

"Hey, Shar."

"Hi, Troy."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said.

"Just not here. Let's go to the tent."

"…Troy…" started Sharpay.

"Baby, just trust me." He looked into her eyes.

"Ok," she said, giving in. She always fell for that puppy dog look and his lagoon blue eyes.

* * *

Troy and Sharpay entered the tent and sat down facing each other.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Sharpay. Troy didn't respond. He simply took off his shirt.

Sharpay back up. "Troy, don't-"

"Shh…" he said, placing a finger on her lips. "Just relax." He began to kiss her. She love the way his lips felt against hers. Sharpay slightly opened her mouth and allowed Troy's tongue to enter her mouth.

Troy was soon on top of Sharpay again, just like last time. Talk about déjà vu. The only difference was that this time wouldn't end up the same. Troy placed his hand on the bottom of Sharpay's shirt and began to lift it up.

"Stop, Troy," she said as they continued kissing. Then, Troy put his hand on Sharpay's pants button. He froze. He knew that she was only going to refuse his offer.

"Go on, Bolton," she said between kisses. Slowly, the night began to fade away…

* * *

A few hours later, Sharpay woke up to find herself in Troy's arms. She gently kissed his cheek and left the tent. What she needed was her journal.

_Journal,_

_I have made a mistake. I did something that I shouldn't have done. I __don't know__ why. It just seemed to happen. You aren't __supposed__ to hurt someone that you love. I thought that Troy loved me. The one thing that I dislike most is keeping secrets. Now, I have a huge secret that no one can know. I had with Troy Bolton._

_The Best,_

_Sharpay_

_End of Day 17_

* * *

**Wow. That's all I have to say. So, what do you think? Let me know through your wonderful reviews! Thanks!**


	22. Behind the Berry Bush

**Hello! Ok, here's the next chapter…**

_It's been two days since "it" happened between Troy and me. Nothing has really changed between us. I guess that he still loves me like he used to. I'm just so scared that someone will find out about what we did together, especially Ryan. Oh god, Ryan would kill me if he found out!__I just…I'm so upset that Troy convinced me to do it. Why did I do it? How could I be so stupid? I just pray that I'm not…pregnant._

_The Best,_

_Sharpay_

"Hello Chadinater," Emily said in a little kid's voice.

"So have you talked to Troy lately?"

"Yes, and I finally convinced him that we didn't do anything. I'm just so glad that he believed me."

"He should have anyways. You were only telling the truth," said Chad.

"I know, but sometimes Troy doesn't think."

"Well, I wouldn't have done that to you anyways," he said while pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"Good. You know, Chad, you're really the only person that I trust these days."

"I feel the same way, Em. I totally trust you too," Chad said to her. They continued to talk for awhile until everyone else showed up. Gabriella came in talking to Taylor and Troy was holding Sharpay's hand.

"Gosh, I'm craving some fruit," Sharpay said.

"You? Craving fruit? Are you sick?" asked Troy as he put his hand on her forehead.

"No. I was craving chocolate early this morning but there isn't any one this stupid island," she said sadly.

"Oh gosh, I miss chocolate too. And pizza!" Taylor added.

"Well, how about we eat what's here and forget about what's out there," Ryan said, getting aggravated.

"Fine," Sharpay said glumly. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll get some soon enough," Troy whispered into her ear. He then put his arm around her waist, making her smile.

"Good," she said. They all began to eat breakfast. It seemed that Sharpay ate the most out of everyone. After breakfast was over, everyone just sat around talking until Sharpay turned around.

"Oh my gosh! She threw up!" Ryan yelled.

"Shar, are you alright?" Troy asked, getting very worried at her condition.

"I…I'm not sure. I just felt sick all of a sudden."

"Well you still better go lay down," Troy said to her. He then began to wonder if this is what he thought it was. He surely hoped not.

* * *

"You're going to be alright, Sharpay. Just lay here and try your best to relax," Troy said. He then pulled a blanket onto her. Everyone had already left the tent, so Troy decided to talk to her.

"Why did you get sick?"

"I…I really don't know, Troy."

Troy looked left and right. "You don't think that you're…?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "There's a possibility."

"God, why did I have to be so stupid? This shouldn't have happened!"

Sharpay took Troy's hand. "We don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see."

"But there's a good chance, Shar. The cravings, the morning sickness…it's all coming true." Troy looked as if he was about to cry.

"Don't worry about it, Troy. I may not be. You never know." She was trying so hard to be positive.

"Well, no matter what happens, I still love you."

* * *

After Troy left Sharpay's tent, she began to write in her beloved journal.

Journal,

What if I really am pregnant? There's really a possibility. God, I hope not. I'm just so scared. But, I really don't want to see Troy anymore. It's his entire fault anyways. Just please don't let me be pregnant.

The Best,

Sharpay

Sharpay stuck her head out of the tent. She then looked left and right. The coast was clear. She ran through the woods until she found a berry bush. She sat behind it and began to cry. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to see anyone, especially Troy.

"Ooh, this one looks good!" Sharpay recognized Gabriella's voice.

"Just don't eat from this side of the bush. The berries there are old and rotten." The other voice was Taylor.

Suddenly, Sharpay realized something. This was the same bush that she had eaten from this morning. She had eaten the old berries. That may have been why she threw up.

_"Well,"_ she thought, _"at least I know now that there's a chance that I'm not pregnant."_

* * *

"Hey, Em!" Troy said as he entered the campsite. Emily looked up from her conversation with Chad.

"Oh, no hello for the best friend? I see how it's going to be," said Chad jokingly.

"Man, you know that I love you!" Troy said, giving Chad a big bear hug.

"Ok, Troy, stop sexually harassing my boyfriend," Emily said from behind them. The three of them began to laugh.

"So, have you seen Sharpay?" asked Troy.

"Not since she threw up at breakfast," said Chad.

"I saw her in the tent earlier and she just told me to go away," Emily said as she took a bite of her banana.

"Was she crying" Troy asked. Emily just shook her head 'yes.'

"I better go check on her," Troy said to himself. Emily then tossed a banana to Troy.

"Give her this. She missed lunch."

"Thanks, Em," Troy said as he make his way to the tent.

* * *

"Shar?" Troy called. He stuck his head inside her tent. Sharpay looked up at him with her tear stricken face. She immediately turned around.

"Sharpay, talk to me."

"No! I don't want to see anyone, especially you."

"Baby, please. Just for a few minutes."

"Do you not realize what's going on Troy? I could be…" She lowered her voice. "I could be pregnant."

"What?! You are?!"

"I said I could be, Troy. And it's all because of you."

"Hey, you agreed to it, too!"

"Because you pressured me! If you really loved me then you wouldn't have done that!"

"Shar, I do love you," he said quietly.

"Then leave!" Tears streamed down her face.

"Shar…"

"I said LEAVE!" she shrieked.

Troy hung his head in a deep sigh and left the tent quietly. He couldn't believe that this was his fault…all his fault.

* * *

Troy sat at the campsite in silence. All he could do was think about what he had done to Sharpay.

"Troy? Are you alright?" asked Ryan as he walked up.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Sharpay."

"Me too. What if she has some type of tropical disease?"

"Oh, trust me…it's nothing like that," mumbled Troy.

"Do you know what's wrong with her, Troy?" asked Ryan. Troy sat there in silence.

"TROY! Do you or do you not know what's wrong with her?!" Ryan asked in a mad tone.

"Yes," Troy said quietly.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Um…I'd rather not."

"Ok, I didn't make myself clear. Tell me what's wrong with Sharpay!!" Ryan yelled.

"Well, there's this slight, little bitty, teeny weenie, very tiny, small chance…that she might be…"

"Be what?"

"…Pregnant."

"How could she get pregnant, Troy?"

"Well, Ryan, when a boy and a girl get together…"

"I don't mean that, Troy! I mean, who got her pregnant?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"TROY! Why did you do this? I may not be smart but I do know that you have a reason," Ryan said.

"The truth is… I miss Gabriella."

"So, you got my sister pregnant, just so you could land another girl? That's low, even for you, Troy."

"I'm sorry, Ryan…"

"Forget it, Troy! No one can trust you anymore."

* * *

After his talk with Ryan, (more like fight), Troy began to feel very guilty. There was only one thing that would make this better. Troy looked for Sharpay and found her in the exact spot that he had left her. Her face hadn't changed a bit.

Troy deeply sighed. "Sharpay…"

"Leave me alone, Troy." Her face had a blank look on it. Almost like she had went into shock.

"Baby…"

"Don't baby me, Troy."

"Why not?"

"Because now, you not only have me, but possibly another 'baby.'"

"Sharpay, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yeah, well, it did."

"So, you are pregnant?" Troy sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure."

_End of Day 20_

* * *

**Goodness. Well tell me what you think! Please review! Love ****ya**


End file.
